A Dream Come True
by keyhunter
Summary: Gray has been craving a dream ever since Natsu turned seventeen. He fought with him, he bickered with him, but now he's in love with him. Will Natsu reciprocate his feelings? If so, when? One shot...my first fanfic!


A Dream Come True

"Natsu!" My voice echoed inside the ice tower. Lyon had struck again, and had destroyed everything, after the first mission in Galuna Island. Natsu had been almost killed by Lyon's Ice Make: Snow Dragon technique. He was an old friend of mine, who studied with me under Ul. I ran up to Natsu, worried, only to find him severely beaten up. "Gray, you're here! Look at what Lyon did to Natsu." Happy said tears in his eyes. He was unconscious, but to my relief, was still breathing.

Erza and Lucy came running, Lucy had again encountered with Sherry and Erza had saved her. "What happened to Natsu?" Erza said, bending down, holding Natsu's hand. "Lyon attacked him, gave him a really big blow. He's unconscious, but still alive." I said my voice choking. "Oh no, I hope Natsu's okay." Lucy said, sad, seeing her best friend badly injured.

"Happy, Lucy, Erza, take Natsu away from here. I'll finish off Lyon…..myself!" I said bitterly. "Gray, are you insane? Look at what he did to Natsu….." I didn't let Happy finish. "Just go. I can defeat him." I said, in a fit of rage. "If that's what you want….then so be it. Lucy, Happy, we're getting out of the Ice tower. We'll leave this to Gray. We'll be waiting outside. Call us if you need any help." Erza said.

"I will. Just go." I managed to say.

Lucy, Happy and Erza escaped the Ice tower with Natsu.

I was all alone, cursing Lyon, for almost killing Natsu. "You're so dead Lyon." I muttered in rage to myself. Lyon was sitting on his throne in the Ice tower, thinking he had finished Natsu off. He was alarmed, when the right side of his tower wall was reduced to pieces by my Ice magic.

I came walking in. "Ah Gray, What an…..unpleasant surprise. You'll have to….pay for damaging that wall." Lyon said unenthusiastically. "This is the end of the road for you Lyon." I said, anger, controlling me to its core.

Happy, Erza and Lucy were waiting outside the Ice tower, wondering what was happening. They heard a groan from Natsu and immediately rushed to his side. "Where am I?" He asked, as if fallen into the abyss. "Don't speak much Natsu. You're heavily hurt. Don't strain yourself." Lucy said gently.

"Wait, I was fighting with Lyon, and then what happened?" Natsu demanded, but then fell again. "Natsu, don't get up. Gray found you unconscious and told us to get away from the ice tower with you. It was for your own safety. Don't do anything rash now." Erza said comfortingly.

"Where the heck is he now? I wanna fight Lyon! Why does he always get to be the cool guy?!" Natsu retorted. "He's doing it for you idiot! You were in no condition to beat Lyon up! Just shut up and lie down. Don't strain yourself please." Happy said annoyed and concerned at the same time.

_I hope he's all right….But that it isn't fair!_ _He's always being cool in front of others! Well, if I were healthy, I would have beaten Lyon up and then Gray! _

**XxX**

"Have you had enough yet Gray?" Lyon's voice echoed in the tower. I realized that I was such an idiot in coming alone and engaging **Lyon** in battle. I saw what he did to Natsu, but what made me make such a stupid mistake? But no worries, I was doing this for Natsu. "No, I'm not giving up! You may have grown stronger, but you'll lose!" I said, panting_. Sheesh, was that the only thing I could say?_ "Seems you're getting really annoying. It would be wise to give up against me." Lyon said, with an evil grin. _I'll never last at this rate. What should I do right now?_

After 30 minutes…..

"It's been so long" Lucy said worried. "Hmm…..I know." Erza said back. Suddenly there was an explosion of ice. Lyon was seen falling down along with the ice. Happy and Lucy ran to investigate, followed by Erza, carrying a sleeping Natsu on her back. The ice tower was smashed to pieces by my Ice Make: Ice Cannon technique. I ran out of the tower before it collapsed, and reunited with Happy, Erza and Lucy.

"Gray! We're glad you're all right!" Happy smiled happily. "Good job there Gray!" Erza appreciated. "Thanks guys!" I said, happy at last.

"How's Natsu?" I asked, concerned. "Oh, wait I'll put him down. He was sleeping." Erza said and put him down. Lucy gave one good look at him, and her face went dead with worry. "What's with the face Lucy? Is something wrong?" I asked worried as well, looking at her face. "Natsu….He…" "What happened? Tell us." Erza asked, worried too. "He…He's not breathing!" She managed to say. "What? We have to rush him to the guild. Got that? Gray?" Erza asked. "No way…..no…" I couldn't speak. "It's okay Gray, calm down, we'll rush him to the guild. He'll be all right" Lucy assured me. "Let's Go." Erza said.

We reached the Fairy Tail Guild, to find Mirajane, Gramps and all the others waiting for our arrival. "Look master! They're back!" Mirajane exclaimed. Everyone was happy to see their favorite mages.

"What happened to Natsu?" Gramps asked, noticing me carrying Natsu on my back. "He was badly hurt against one of Lyon's attacks, gramps." I said, trying to hide my emotions. "We'll take him to the medical room. Quick, give Natsu to Elfman." Mirajane said, with a worried look. Her brother obediently carried Natsu to the medical room upstairs, while gramps and Erza were talking about the mission.

"Natsu's badly hurt, Master." Erza said, with a sad feeling. "I'm sure Natsu will turn out fine. We're talking about Natsu here. He'll be all right, you'll see." Gramps said, comforting Erza.

After some time, Mirajane came running down from the medical room, a glow on her face. "Natsu's all right! But he still needs rest, as he has a pretty high fever." She smiled. I felt as if the world was smiling down at me. Fate sided with me. Natsu was all right! My heart fluttered with joy, hearing that piece of good news.

I ran to the medical room, Mirajane close, behind me. She took me to the respective door where Natsu was in. My heart began to beat fast, as I opened the door to see Natsu sleeping. His rose colored hair was messy and was all over his face. He was snoring softly, and he looked adorable, when in sleep. Mirajane closed the door behind me and went downstairs to look after the other members of the guild.

I walked up to Natsu's bed, softly, not wanting to disturb his sleep. I put his hand into mine and held it tightly. _I promise I'll always protect you Natsu. I will never hurt you, never. This is a promise I'll never break… _

"Gray?" I froze, hearing that voice. "Where am I Gray?" He asked, looking into my eyes. "You're in one of the medical rooms, Natsu. We're back at the guild. Don't strain yourself much. You have a pretty high fever." I said softly, touching his forehead, still holding his hand.

Natsu sat straight up, looked at me and then looked down at his bandaged hands. "Why didn't you let me beat Lyon?" he asked his voice cold. "You weren't in a condition to beat him. It was too risky. You could have died." I said coldly as well. "Thanks for saving me. I didn't think you would do that." He said with a guilty look in his eyes. "Don't mention it." I said, happy. "Where's Happy?" Natsu asked, "I wanna see him." I got up, and went downstairs.

Happy was in a corner, head down, in isolation. "Happy?" I said softly. "Gray, is Natsu awake?" he said, sadness and grief in his voice. I did not answer, but picked him up, and went upstairs to Natsu's room.

When I opened the door; Natsu's head cocked up, and he broke into a beautiful smile. The minute I saw it, I fell in love with it. "Natsu!" Happy cried in glee. "Hey Happy!" Natsu cried back, excited and happy, seeing his cat partner.

I put Happy on Natsu's lap, and the both of them were talking and talking, so happy to see each other. I walked back to the door, and glanced one last time at Natsu, and shut it softly. I went back downstairs, seeing everyone, happy and enjoying themselves.

I walked to the back door of the guild, to get some fresh air. I walked out and sat on the soft grass. "Gray, Is something wrong?" I heard a familiar voice speak. "Erza, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "You're not usually, you know, this down after a mission. Is something bothering you?" She asked, comforting me. "It's nothing." I managed to say.

"You care about Natsu, isn't it?" she asked. I froze when I heard that question. Why did she ask that? "I know Gray…" she said, looking into my eyes. "I can tell with that look in your eyes." She said calmly. Suddenly I had tears in my eyes.

_What is this feeling? Why the heck am I crying? Why?_

Erza saw the tears in my eyes, and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's ok Gray…..it's ok." she said, ruffling my hair softly. "I didn't think this would happen, Er-Er-za.I honestly di-didn't think thi-this would happen. I don't know what to-to do." I said choking and crying like a 4 year old. "Shush, it's ok…take a deep breath. Calm down ok?" She said, smiling sweetly at me. She wiped my tears, and kissed my forehead.

"It happens, there's nothing to feel bad about. I'll always help you out when you need me. Always." She said hugging me tightly. I smiled at her_. _

_What would I do without a best friend like her?_

I always ask myself that question. We both saw the bright yellow sunshine, slowly fading into a deep red sunset. Sunsets were so beautiful to watch in the town of Magnolia.

I and Erza returned to the guild, where everyone came running to us, wondering where the both us had been all afternoon. "How's Natsu doing?" I asked Mirajane. "He's still in his room with Happy. I went in there to give him a light snack, and came back. I didn't go after that. He seems to be doing well. Perhaps by tomorrow, he can walk." She said smiling at me. "Okay." I said.

I went upstairs after I had my dinner, holding a plate of food for Natsu. He had eaten his snack, when I had gone for fresh air, and I probably thought he was pretty hungry.

I opened the door to his room, and found him, with his empty plate, still 'cracking' one of his lamest jokes to Happy, who I knew didn't get a single word what Natsu had just said.

"What's up droopy eyes?" Natsu asked, chuckling, Happy by his side. "Gray! Natsu and I were talking about you, before Natsu cracked a lame joke, which I guess you heard." Happy said, so happy getting his best friend and partner back. "Oh. Glad you both are having fun. Happy, can you stay out of the room for some time? Natsu needs to finish his food. After that you can stay with him forever if you want." I said smiling at the 6 year old cat. "Okay! I'll take the plate, Natsu. I'll give it to Mirajane." Happy said, and flew out of the room.

I laid the food on Natsu's lap, smiled at him, and reached for the handle of the door. "Gray?" Natsu called. "Mm?" I asked. "Can you keep me company? I don't wanna eat alone." Natsu said, staring at my back, from the bed. "Okay." I smiled.

_Finally I was spending some time with him._

I sat by his bed, and watched him gobble his food. "So, where were you this whole time? I know you won't spend so much time with all the guild members, so I figured you'd be outside somewhere. So where'd you go?" Natsu looked up, after having a bite of his chicken sandwich.

"I was just outside the guild, you know through the back door, just wanted some fresh air. The mission was kinda rough, so I wanted to take a deep refreshing breath. The sunset was beautiful." I said blushing slightly.

"Ah, okay. But it was your fault. You didn't let me fight Lyon with you!" Natsu laughed, punching me slightly on my arm. "Ugh, I told you that you were…." He didn't let me finish. "I know I know**….I was not in a condition to fight.**" He said imitating me. I laughed. He was so fun to be around with.

That is one reason, why I fell in love in with him. I kept looking at him, smiling, as he was talking about his friendship with Lisanna, when he first joined Fairy Tail.

"She was really close to me. And then we both….." "I know Natsu, you found an egg, and you thought it was a dragon in the egg, and it turned out to be Happy." I continued for him. "Yeah." He said, and let out a small burp. "Sorry." He said cupping his mouth with his hand. "It's okay, though you realize it's the one hundredth time you're doing that." I said smirking. "Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

He finished his dinner, and gave the empty plate to me. "Come back will ya?" He asked, as I walked towards the door. "Don't you want Happy to come?" I asked, surprised. "Happy must be really bored, you know, with all the same old jokes I keep cracking. He knows all most all of them." Natsu smiled. "Okay, whatever you say." I said, and closed the door behind me.

I went downstairs, to see everyone just start dinner. I gave Natsu's empty plate to Mirajane, and went back upstairs. Almost forgetting to tell Happy, I turned back; only to see him, busy talking to Lucy, Erza and the others. I smiled, and continued climbing the stairs.

I went to Natsu's room, opened the door gently, and met his eyes with mine. "What took you so long?" He whined. "Nothing. I just gave the plate to Mirajane, and I wanted to tell Happy to take a break from listening to your jokes, but he was too busy talking with the other members." I said. "Oh, ok." He said, with a bored look in his eyes.

"So, what did you call me here for? I mean you wanted me for some reason right?" I asked. "I just don't know what I would do without you, Gray. I mean I thought I was a goner, when Lyon attacked me. If you weren't there, I have no idea what would happen to me. I can't thank you enough." He said, smiling at me. That was a lot more, than I expected. And here I thought he would bore me to tears, with his jokes.

I talked a lot about Lyon, the two of us when we were studying under Ul.

He was a nice friend to be around with. And Ul was an amazing Ice Mage. I talked about my past with Natsu, and he was listening with a lot of interest.

As I was talking, I saw Natsu's eyelids, slowly closing. "Natsu?" I asked, smiling. "Huh? Oh I'm really sleepy Gray. Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Natsu asked, lying down. "Sure. You better get a goodnight's rest." I said, covering him with the comforter. "By tomorrow you'll be all right. You can walk at least. I'll come up and check on you in the morning. I'll bring Happy up to you. If you need anything, tell him to come to my room, and call me. Is that okay?" I asked, switching of the lights. "Yes sir." He said.

I heard a soft snore from him, confirming that he was asleep. I went downstairs, told Happy everything and he flew upstairs to Natsu's room.

Everyone went to their respective rooms, and after some time the whole Guild was asleep. I tossed and turned, my mind thinking only of Natsu. His hot-headedness, his smile, in fact, everything.

**XxX**

I heard a soft creak, and cocked my head up. The sun was just about to rise. A dull orange color engulfed my room. I saw Erza, at the door smiling. "What's the time now?" I asked Erza. "It's around, 5:00, 5:10am." She replied. I got out of my bed. This was the usual training time, I had with Erza.

No one was awake. Even gramp's snoring was heard from his room. I walked upstairs to Natsu's room, opened the door quietly, and saw him in a deep sleep. Happy was also dead asleep.

I closed the door softly, and changed my clothes, to normal pants and a sleeveless shirt. Erza and I walked to the back door, to an open area where we always trained.

After our training, we headed back, and found everyone up. Everyone except Natsu and Happy. Lucy hadn't yet arrived. I asked Erza the time again, to which she answered 7:30am.

Elfman asked whether Natsu should be woken up, to which I replied in the negative. "He needs more rest Elfman." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and obeyed.

He was like a little boy at heart, but was a man, outside. He kept saying he was a man. "A man never gives up", "A man should never run away", these were all his beliefs, and he followed them. In fact he sometimes did think like a man, and that never made him give up, even after losing Lisanna.

I walked upstairs to check on Natsu. I opened the door softly, and crept in. He was fast asleep. Happy had moved a little, and I figured he was already awake. I guessed he had been awake, but kept Natsu company.

He opened his eyes, and came flying to me, softly. "Gray, I want to go outside." He whispered. "All right. You go ahead; I'll take it from here." I whispered back. He flew softly and went out. I crept to the door, closing it softly.

I sat by his side, touching his forehead to check whether the fever had subsided. Yes, his temperature was normal again. He flinched, and opened his eyes.

"Gray… what is the time?" He asked sitting up. "It's 8:00am." I said looking at the alarm clock, on the bedside table. "Oh, I usually get up a lot earlier." He said, looking at me. "Your fever has subsided. You needed a little rest. Anyway, we're not going for any mission today." I said, getting up, and drawing the curtains.

"No mission!?" He asked, with a That's-So-Unfair look. "You're not straining yourself again." I said my voice hard, and walked towards the door. He got out of bed, and managed to walk towards me. "I feel better already. Seriously I'm all fired up!" He said, posing his usual pose when he says that. "You are not going anywhere out of the guild, mister." I said knocking his head.

As I walked out, he put his hands around my waist, from behind, bending. "Please Gray? I really wanna go on a mission." He said, making me uncomfortable. "No! I don't want to lose you again like I almost did, this time!" I spat out in a fit of rage.

It took me a few seconds to realize what I just said. Natsu was looking at me like the world had been turned upside down. Before I got even more embarrassed, I managed to wiggle free from his grasp, and ran downstairs to my room.

I double locked it, and went over to my bed, covering my head with a pillow.

_Why the hell did I say that? That too in front of him? What must he be thinking of me right now?_

All these thoughts were circling round my mind that I didn'thear the sound of chattering and mingling among the guild members increase, when Natsu running downstairs and greeted everyone. I was in deep thought that I didn't hear someone knock my door.

"Gray? What the heck are you doing in there? Let me in right now!" I froze when I heard that voice. It was Natsu! I hesitantly walked towards the door. I gulped as I reached for the keys. I unlocked it once, gulped again, and finally unlocked the door.

I opened the door to meet Natsu's eyes, filled with confusion. He punched me, entered the room and closed it behind him. "What was that for Natsu?!" I asked standing up, angry. "Why the hell did you run away, droopy-eyes?!" Natsu retorted back, holding my shirt.

"Just let go off me, slanty eyes!" I yelled trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He let go off me and glared. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you ran." Natsu said, with a determined look on his face.

"It's nothing, just pretend you didn't listen. I just said that in rage. Anyway forget it." I said, hoping that would drop the topic. "Don't make excuses Gray! I know you better than that!" He said, frustrated with me.

**Natsu's thoughts:**_ He's hiding something from me. Why is he being so chicken about it? And did I... did I just see him blush?!…..The cool and cold Gray?! Did he just blush?!_

"Natsu, Gray?" We both turned back to see who called us, revealing it to be Erza. "Did I interrupt?" she asked, with a curious look in her eyes. "No. What is it Erza?" I asked. "Breakfast is ready. Come on before the food gets cold." She smiled at the both of us.

As I turned to go, I felt Natsu's hand on my shoulder. "This does not end here Gray. I want to know what's bothering you. We'll discuss this after breakfast." Natsu said his eyes determined and serious. That was the first time, I ever saw Natsu so serious.

I took my seat, which was in between Natsu and Juvia. I was a little uncomfortable, with Juvia eyeing me all the time. "Do you want anything, Gray-sama?" She asked, with a sparkly look in her eyes. "No, I don't want anything, thanks for asking Juvia." I said, smiling at her, and then resumed eating my food.

"She is pretty annoying isn't she?" I heard Natsu whisper. "Yup, she is." I agreed.

After we all had breakfast, I ran as fast as I could, to the back door. I wanted to stay out of Natsu's reach, so that he wouldn't question me further.

I managed to escape and stopped to take a deep breath. Panting, I looked around me, only to confirm that the coast was clear. I sighed in relief, and sat down on the soft bed of grass.

"You will not be escaping me!" I turned around, only to find Natsu, in one of his rages. I jumped a few steps back, wondering how he found me. "If you're not gonna tell me why you ran, I'll have to fight you out of it!" He yelled.

_He's being so unreasonable! After I saved him….. Well….if it's a fight he wants…..then it's a fight he gets! I'm not going to chicken out! _

Natsu summoned his fire magic, and rushed towards me.

"Requip!" Erza appeared in front of me, protecting me from Natsu's attack, in her Flame Empress outfit. "Erza! Step outta the way! This is between me and Gray!" He said, frustrated with the interruption. "I'm sorry, but I figured something was wrong. I won't leave until I sort this out." She said her voice cool.

"Guys, I want to be alone for some time, please." I said, and walked away. "What's the problem here Natsu?" Erza asked, surprised at my strange request.

"He was acting all weird this morning, so I just wanted to know why. I asked him so many times, but he refuses to give me a direct answer!" Natsu said frustrated. "What exactly happened?" She asked.

Natsu told her everything, and she listened without interrupting. "So that's what happened." She said in the end. "You know Gray better than me Erza….What was he trying to imply, by saying that?" Natsu asked, like he was desperately finding the answer to a difficult puzzle.

"I know exactly what he was trying to imply, but you've got to found it out yourself." Erza said, smiling at Natsu. "Why? Why me?" He asked, annoyed. "You will soon know." Erza smiled, and walked back to the Guild.

I was all alone, lying down on the bed of grass, looking up at the sky.

Natsu was an annoying idiot when he first came to the guild, which was 6 years back. We both used to get into a lot of fights, sometimes deadly ones, and Erza was the one who always knocked some sense into the both of us.

I don't know why, but as he grew, he was open in so many ways. He was like the light that cleared darkness; he cheered many of us up, when we were down. Heck, he's cheered me up so many times.

Not to mention his hot-headedness.

You leave him for a minute, and when you come back, his surroundings will be engulfed in his flames. He gets easily annoyed, and retaliates. Sometimes it leads him to go out of control. He gets so angry, that he destroys anything in his way.

Thinking these thoughts, I walked back to the guild, heading to my room. As I opened the door, I saw Natsu on my bed reading a manga.

"What the heck are you doing on my bed?! And where the hell did you find that?!" I asked, grabbing the manga, and keeping it inside my drawer. "What took you so long?" he asked coolly.

_No way! This is not the Natsu I know. I mean, he usually punches the person if they interrupt his reading…wait, who am I kidding…Like he reads all the time….._

"I was outside. What made you come all the way here, take one of my manga, and read it on my bed?" I asked. At least he's gotta ask my permission.

"I was bored, so I wanted to read manga. You've got the best collections after all." He said giving me a small smile. I blushed, and smiled back at him.

"Gray-sama!" I turned back, seeing Juvia's head poke in. "What is it Juvia?" I asked, wondering what it was this time. "There's a festival in the neighboring town and Master Makarov has been invited there by one of his friends. He's taking the whole guild. So I just came to tell you the news." She smiled. "Okay. Thank you Juvia." I smiled back at her.

As she turned to close the door, I called out, "Juvia? Wait a second. When is the festival?" "It is tomorrow." She said, blushing slightly and went.

I closed the door, and turned back to Natsu, who was smiling a secret smile to himself.

_What was that for?_

"You like her, don't you?" He cooed. "No you've got the whole idea wrong! There's no way I like her!" I said, annoyed. "C'mon Gray, you can't hide it from me." He said, smirking at me.

_Idiot! I just can't take it anymore! He can't even figure out why I ran, and now he's making fun of me with Juvia?! _

Without thinking, I wrapped my hands around him, pulling him to a tight hug. I knew Natsu was in a state of shock, but I loved him so much, that I didn't know what to do at the moment.

_The idiot doesn't even know who I like, and he's making fun of me with her of all people…_

"What was that for Gray?" Natsu asked, confused. I opened my mouth, but no words came out of it. I was utterly speechless. I didn't know what to say. "Think twice, before making fun of me with someone." That was the only thing I could say, and I stormed out of the room.

**XxX**

The day of the festival arrived, and whole guild was busy, especially the girls. Their chit-chat sounds were heard all round the guild. "We should buy a lot of Kimonos." I heard Lucy say. "And a lot of hair accessories." Erza said that.

Gramps and we boys decided to buy Yukatas. All of us split up and went to different shops. Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman were in one shop, with me.

I searched for a yukata, my size and found a dark blue one, with a black sash around it. I really liked it, and made my way into the dressing room. On my way, I felt someone's finger poking me on my shoulder, and I turned around.

"How do I look?" I looked in amazement, to see Natsu wearing a yukata. It was a black one, with a blood red sash. It would have looked beautiful, if he wasn't wearing that scarf of his.

"Natsu, please remove that scarf." I said, hoping he would listen to me. "But, my dad gave it to me." He said. "I know its precious, but it doesn't look good with the scarf. Please remove it." I said.

"I want to, but there is another reason besides that." He said his face down. "What is it?" I asked softly. He hesitated for a minute, and then spoke, "I have a scar on the right side of my neck. I don't wanna show it to anyone." He said, removing his scarf, revealing a small but visible scar.

"Its small and we are having the festival at night. No one will see it." I assured him. He smiled.

He looked beautiful, wearing the yukata and the smile.

I went to the dressing room, and came out wearing my yukata. "Gray you look….." I blushed. "Awesome!" he said in excitement. I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked fine.

"Hey, we bought our yukatas. You both done yet?" Gajeel boomed from the counter. "Yeah we're done." I said handing mine and Natsu's yukatas to Gajeel. We paid for them and left the shop.

Evening came, and all the guild members were dressing up, and the girls were busy doing their hair and makeup. I wore my yukata and combed my messy hair.

I came out of my bedroom, and went to the main hall, where everyone was beautifully dressed. The girls looked like maidens, in their makeup and their hair, and kimonos. I looked around for Natsu. He did not come down, so I decided to go up to his room.

I climbed the stairs and walked to his room. Natsu had shifted to his own room after a day of sleeping in the medical room. I knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in." I opened the door, to see Natsu dressed in his yukata. He was covering his scar with his hand.

"I don't want anybody to see it." He said his voice small.

I looked around for something to cover the scar. I noticed a red sash, and decided to wrap his neck with that. Natsu noticed me looking at the sash, and glanced weirdly at me.

The look on his face told me that he didn't want to wear that sash. I thought hard, and suddenly got an idea.

I ran to my room, and opened one of my drawers. I collect many chains and pendants, so I thought it would do the trick.

I found a red glowing fire shaped pendant, and a silver chain of medium thickness, and fixed the pendant and chain together.

I ran upstairs to Natsu's room, and found him still holding his neck with a worried look. He had some sort of relief when he saw me entering the room.

"So, did you think of something?" He asked, hoping something would work out. I told him to close his eyes, as I hid the chain behind me. He obeyed, and I put the chain around his neck. I told him to go and look at the mirror. He obeyed and saw the chain.

'Gray….." I smiled. "That's…..it's so….beautiful. Where did you find this?" He asked, happy and comfortable. "I collect pendants and chains. I found this, and I thought this pendant was perfect. So I fixed it to the silver chain and _voila! _An elegant chain before you." I said, happily.

Before I could say anything else, I was pulled into a tight hug by him. I was shocked, and then realized he was actually hugging me. "I don't know what I would do without you Gray! I love you man, I love you!" He said smiling at me.

_I know he didn't feel the way I felt about him, but at least he said that. I was happy!_

We set off to the neighboring town. It was so beautiful. There were lamps and dances on the street side, and there were also magic shows, crowded with children. There was plenty of food and lot of game stalls.

Natsu was enjoying the whole time. He didn't give a damn about his scar. He forgot about it and concentrated on the food and drinks.

We saw fireworks, which was a surprise planned by the head of the town. I was standing and watching the fireworks in amazement.

I was so into the fireworks, I didn't notice someone's hand around my shoulder. I looked to see the person's face. My cheeks turned bright red, to see it was Natsu. "Thank you so much Gray. I really like the chain." He said smiling at me. "Don't mention it. Aren't the fireworks beautiful?" the both of us looked up, and admired the colorful fireworks. "Yup, you can say that again." Natsu agreed.

It was pretty late by the time we got back. All of us were dead tired by then.

I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. I needed something to drink, so I asked Mirajane to prepare some hot cocoa.

She's actually the bartender, but you can rely on her as a chef, and a doctor. She's also an S-class mage, but ever since she lost her will to fight after losing Lisanna, she ran the guild's bar. She makes food, she provides medical care, and she's really concerned about every member of the guild.

As I waited for my cocoa, Lucy came and sat by me. "You've been rather quiet today." She smiled. "No. I guess you feel that because you were busy about the festival. I was having fun with the guys." I smiled sleepily at her.

"Order's up!" Mirajane called. She placed my cup on the table and asked Lucy if she wanted anything. "Ah, nothing like a brilliant hot cocoa, before bed." I sighed in relief.

I drank my cocoa and went off to my bedroom. I wondered what Natsu would be doing, so I thought I'd check on him.

I took a manga he was currently reading, and went upstairs. As I was going to touch the handle, the door opened by itself and Natsu came out.

"Ah, Gray. I was just coming down." He said smiling at me. "Um…you were reading this. I thought you'd want to finish it." I said handing him the manga. "Hey thanks! Umm…Can I keep you're chain? I really liked it." He asked. "S-sure!" I stuttered.

_At least he accepted that!_

I went downstairs to my room, and switched off the lights. I jumped onto bed and thought about the festival, about the food, the drinks, and of course, Natsu.

I had to admit he kinda behaved more passive than aggressive today. Anyway I was tired, and fell asleep.

**XxX**

The sun shone brightly. The bright yellow light surrounded my room. I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up. I took the alarm clock, and to my horror, it was 7:30am! I knew Erza was going to kill me for this! I opened the bathroom door and brushed my teeth. I got out of the bathroom, and wiped my face, with my towel.

I knew it was already too late, so I forgot about it. I opened the door and went to the main hall. I went up to Erza. "Good morning Gray!" She smiled. "I'm sorry I overslept. I delayed you from training." I said my voice small. "It's ok. I overslept too. Anyway, I didn't think of going for training. It was pretty late when we came back." She said assuring me.

"Is Natsu up?" I asked, drinking my morning tea. "Yeah. He's up in his bedroom reading." Erza said, sipping her tea.

I drank my tea and went to my room to take a bath. I hummed as I bathed. I usually don't, but I was in a really happy mood, as training had been skipped.

Man, it was a matter of life and death training with Erza. She won't let you take a break. But in a way it was good. I learnt to control my powers better.

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel round me. I unlocked the door, and froze. Natsu was in my room, looking at my manga collection. I guessed he had finished reading the previous one, and wanted another one.

He stood up and turned around. He froze too.

"Oops! I didn't know you were taking a shower." He said embarrassed.

I was quite used to him seeing me like this. I've stripped till my shorts, so many times in front of him, without realizing it. Heck I've done it in front of every guild member. But ever since after the mission with Lyon, I forgot completely about it.

I smirked at him, and casually walked to my wardrobe, picking my clothes. Natsu was staring at me the whole time.

**Natsu's thoughts:**_ He's….He's so freaking hot! Wait…? What the hell did I just say? What's wrong with me? Natsu…..Don't act dumb, you freaking slanty eyes! Get a grip on yourself!_

I noticed Natsu blushing and glanced at him. He saw me and turned back to my cupboard of books.

"Ahem?" I cleared my throat. "Umm…sorry, I just wanted a manga." He blushed and left the room. I let out a chuckle and locked the door.

I unlocked the door and reached for the towel on the study chair, as my hair was wet. I hung the towel on the cloth stand in the balcony.

I went to the main hall, where breakfast was being served. I took my seat, and smiled as Mirajane served the food. I glanced at the seat next to me, to find it vacant. "Where's Natsu?" I asked. "He's up in his room, said he wasn't hungry, so I didn't force him." Mirajane said. "Oh, okay." I shrugged.

I finished eating, and washed my hands. I took a plate of food, and made my way upstairs. "Gray-sama. Where are you going with that plate of food?" Juvia asked, supposedly with an innocent look.

"Natsu hasn't had his breakfast. So I'm going to go up and give his food." I said, wondering when this freaking annoying female was going to go. "Oh." She said and smiled at me.

I went upstairs and opened his door. "Gray! At least you could have knocked!" he said startled. "Sorry. Have your breakfast, dumbo. You keep skipping breakfast or sometimes lunch. It isn't healthy." I scolded. "It's fine. I'm used to it." He said his eyes on the manga. "Whatever, I got you you're food. Eat it and give to Mirajane after you're done." I said opening the door. I shut it and made my way downstairs.

I was bored, so I thought reading a manga would ease my boredom. I went to my room and took out a manga. I settled down on my study chair and started reading.

After a half hour, somebody knocked the door. "Come in." the door opened, revealing it to be Natsu. "What's up?" I asked. "I want another manga. I finished this one." He said showing it to me. "Feel free." I said pointing to the shelf.

He made his way to the shelf and was busy selecting a book. I resumed reading mine. He finally picked a book and walked to the door. "Thanks droopy-eyes." He smirked. "Don't mention it, slanty eyes." I smirked back.

I finished reading my manga and kept it back in the shelf. I didn't feel like leaving my room, and sat back on the study chair.

I cupped my hands into a shell, and closed my eyes. I imagined hot headedness, friendliness, rashness, innocence. I opened my eyes and slid my right palm into the air, revealing on my left palm, an ice sculpture of Natsu, in his 'fired up' pose.

Just then the door opened and Natsu came running in. I hid the sculpture behind me, hoping he wouldn't notice it. But unfortunately he had. "What's that you're hiding from me?" He asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." I stuttered. "Show it right now, or I'll….. I'll burn it!" He said in a fit of rage. "Even if you burn it I can make another one." I replied coolly. "Did you want to burn this?" I showed him the ice sculpture. "You….you made that?" He asked the tone in his voice guilty. "Yeah. I could make it disappear if you don't like it." I asked. "Nope, not at all necessary. I'll keep it, but I have a question. Won't it melt after a few days?" He asked, cupping it gently. "Well technically, yeah. But if you control you're flames it won't." I said smirking.

"Oh….ok. Forget about that. We finally have a mission!" Natsu said excited. "That's why you came barging in?" I asked putting the manga back in the shelf. "Yeah, sorry." He said. "What's the mission?" I asked.

"It's pretty boring, but at least a mission. There's commotion in the neighboring town, the one where the festival was held. Few people have been seeing monstrous spirits. Others think their hallucinating. Gramps said we should go and investigate." Natsu said leaning on the door. "Oh, so are Lucy and Erza coming with us?" "That's what I think is weird. Gramps said that only the two of us should go. The spirits aren't that powerful. So he said the two of us can handle it." Natsu said opening the door.

"When should we go?" I asked. "Tonight." Natsu said closing the door behind him.

_A mission huh? It doesn't sound like one. If it's not too much to handle, why can't he ask other members to go? Maybe Gajeel or Elfman. Anyway, whether it's dangerous or not, I'll protect Natsu, and that's a promise._

Night came and Natsu had been waiting impatiently. "So all we have to do is to blast those spirits away and make sure they don't come again right? Easy! This should be a piece of cake!" Natsu said, with the 'Fired up' pose. "Try not to get too fired up." I said packing the food for the mission. "Make sure you don't waste the food. You haven't had any dinner, so eat well." Mirajane said. "Yes Ma'am." I finished packing and put my sling bag around myself. "You ready Gray?" Natsu challenged. I smirked. "Ready." "I'm coming too." Happy came flying. "Remember, both of you, the spirits attack at midnight. You reach the town at least 10 minutes before midnight, got it?" Gramps asked. "Got it Gramps." Natsu said.

We walked to the guild entrance and set off on our mission.

It was a cold night, and Natsu, being a fire mage, could not resist the cold. He found it very hard to keep up with me. "Hurry up Natsu!" Happy shouted. "Oh sh-shut up! You do- don't know what being a fire ma- mage i-is!" He said, his teeth chattering. "If you both are gonna squabble and keep this up, we'll be getting there next year." I replied sarcastically. "Oh, Lo-look who's ta-talking? Mr. Sa-sarcasm?" He spat back, shivering.

Knowing that this would keep up, I removed my jacket.

Mirajane had given us each a jacket. Natsu refused, as usual, being stubborn. He said the heat could keep him warm. But the cold was immense.

I removed my jacket and wrapped it around Natsu."Hey! Wh-what –gi-gives…?" "Put it on now!" I spat. "Yes S-Sir!" He gave me salute and put the jacket on. "Ah, much better." He said huddling in the jacket. "C'mon, you already wasted time." I said and we resumed on our journey.

We reached the town 5 minutes before midnight. There was a huge clock tower, and dim light, so I could notice it.

"All right. We can eat. We have 5 minutes." I said and unpacked the food. There was piece of chicken, for the both of us, an extra one for Natsu (He has a huge appetite!), two bottles of cocoa, and a huge fish for Happy.

Natsu and Happy dug in and were gobbling the food. I ate my piece and opened the lid of the cocoa bottle. I drank a sip and spat it out. "Ugh…it's cold!" I complained. "Want me to heat it for ya?" Natsu asked, opening his bottle as well. I nodded. He took both bottles and placed them next to each other. He moved his hand around the bottles, like he was warming them. He gave my bottle to me, which was warm. I drank it; it tasted brilliant!

I noticed Natsu eyeing me the entire time I was drinking. I pretended not to notice. "All right, I guess we gotta go now." I said as the clock tower struck 12. "I can't wait to beat the crap outta these spirits!" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

_I'll be there by your side Natsu, I promise._

We searched for the spirits. "Where are these damned spirits?!" Natsu shouted, losing his patience. "Chill Natsu, chill." I said. Suddenly a spirit came behind Natsu. "Natsu behind you!" I cried and before he knew it I came in the middle and got hurt. I fell down, the side of my stomach bleeding. "Gray, are you okay?!" he panicked. Ignoring him I managed to stand up and attacked it. "Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" I destroyed it. There were plenty more coming for us, and we attacked back. Seeing no more spirits, we went on our way back to the guild.

Natsu told Happy to fly ahead to the guild. "I'll have to carry Gray. Go ahead, and tell everyone we're coming." He said and Happy obeyed. Natsu carried me on his back. He forced me to wrap my hands around him and put all my weight on him. "I'm okay Natsu. I can walk. It's just a minor cut." I said. "Do you want to die? If so I'll put you down. You call that a minor cut? You even ignored my freaking question!" He replied angry and hurt. "I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry I ignored you." I said. He didn't say anything. Suddenly I felt a drop of water on my arm. Natsu was crying! "Natsu?" I called. "What?" he answered his voice hoarse. "Are you crying?" I asked. "No I'm not!"

Silence

"Okay, I am." He said. "You don't have to cry Natsu. We'll be back home soon." I said, hoping that would comfort him. "I'm not crying because of that, you…you stupid droopy eyes!" He spat and dropped me. "Ouch! That hurt!" I said rubbing my injury slowly. "I'm crying because you're hurt!" He said, tears coming from his eyes.

I widened my eyes. For a minute I thought they were going to bulge out. "Because I'm hurt? Why?" I managed to ask. "It's my entire fault. If I'd reacted fast, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He said still crying. I managed to get up, with one hand on my injury, and walked to him. He was looking down. I raised his chin with my free hand, and wiped his tears. "Hey, who are you?" I smirked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You're not the Natsu I know. You never cry, for petty reasons like this. You beat people up. That's the Natsu I know. A hot-headed, stubborn, rash guy, who has motion sickness, but one of the best. That's Natsu." I said smiling. He grinned. "I guess you should walk. I'll be your support." He said and we both walked, back to the guild.

Everyone was waiting for us when we reached the guild. "We thought you'd never come!" Erza said, and hugged the both of us. "Happy told us everything. Elfman, please take him to the medical room." Mirajane said. The big man carried me to the room, and gently lay me on the bed. "Thanks Elfman." I smiled. "No probs." He smiled, and showed me a thumbs-up.

After some time, Mirajane came in to bandage my injury. "So…How was the mission?" She asked. "It was okay." I replied. "How'd you get this injury?" she asked, wrapping the bandage tightly. "There was a spirit behind Natsu, he didn't see it. I came in the way, before I could attack it, It attacked me." I said, biting my lip, bearing the pain, "Oh. Well you need rest. I guess you'll need a week of bed rest. One week and you'll be fit in no time." She smiled. I nodded and smiled back. She packed her first aid kit (I would say more like a doctor's tool bag), she left the room.

**XxX**

I was alone in the room. Nothing to do. The only sound I heard was the clock beside the bed ticking. I sat up to check the time. It was 3:00am. I wouldn't be having training for some time. That made me happy. My eyes slowly started closing, and before I knew it, I was asleep. 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I jerked awake. I rubbed my eyes, and saw two Natsu's. "Natsu? Why are there the two of you?" I asked sleepily.

PUNCH!

"Ouch! What was that for Slanty eyes?! Are you blind? I'm recovering from a freaking injury here!" I glared. "Hey, that wasn't so hard. It's one of my least hard punches. You were imagining two me's. Thought this would cure you." He said drawing the curtains and grinning. "How long are you gonna stay in bed?" Natsu asked, sitting beside me. "One week." I replied. "Oh, okay. This used to be my medical room right?" He looked around and smiled at me. "Now that you mention it, yeah." I smiled back. "What do you want for breakfast?" Natsu asked. "I would like a hot cocoa, and maybe a sandwich. What's the time?" I asked. "10:15am." Natsu said. "Holy crap, that's late." I said surprised. "Hey you were in a lot of pain. You deserve rest. I'm glad you're okay though. Wait a sec and I'll go get your order." He smiled, stood up and left.

I stared at the ceiling and then at the clock on the table to the right of the bed. The pain had reduced, and I was feeling better. I saw a manga on the table to the left of the bed, and an envelope. I hadn't noticed it before, and removed the envelope, revealing it to be a card. I opened the card, and it read, _'Get Well Soon Gray!' _followed by the signatures of all the guild members. I saw everyone's sign, but couldn't find Natsu's. Then I noticed a P.T.O. I turned the page and it read, '_And from your one and only best pal' _and then there was his sign. I smiled and hugged the card, and then I just stared at it.

I didn't notice Natsu coming in, and sitting beside me. "Gray?" startled, I looked up. "Oh Natsu. Um…. What are you doing here?" I asked immersed in the card. "Umm….Your order?" he smirked. "My order? Oh! Breakfast. I completely forgot about it. Thank you." I said laying the card on the table and taking the food.

"You were immersed in the card, huh?" Natsu asked grinning. "Yeah I was. It's beautiful." I said. "Natsu!" Erza called down. "Coming Erza!" Natsu yelled back. "What happened?" I asked. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet." He said and grinned. "Idiot! Why didn't you? You must be really hungry. What made you wait?" I asked shocked. "I was waiting for you. You weren't there next me in the hall. It felt weird. So I thought I'll eat later. I'll just get my food." He said, getting up and opening the door. "There you are! Go and eat." Erza came in at the same time. "I'll get my food here." Natsu said and ran down.

Erza came and sat next to me. "How are you feeling Gray?" Erza asked. "I'm feeling a lot better." I smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried about you." She said clasping my hand tightly. "I'm fine. Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked. "What is it?" Erza asked. "This card, whose idea was it?" I asked taking the card and handing it over to her. "Oh this, this was my idea." She smirked. "Oh. Okay." I said disappointed. "Hahaha, oh man you could have looked at your face!" She burst out laughing. "What's funny? Is there something on my face?" I asked confused. "No, no. I was kidding Gray. It was Natsu's idea." Erza smiled. "Oh, umm….okay, that's nice." I said blushing. "You looooove him don't you?" she cooed. "Erza not now!" I whined. "All right, fine. I'm stopping." She said. "I'm back!" Natsu barged in. "All right. Get well soon Gray." Erza smiled and walked out.

"What was that all about? I heard her voice from downstairs." Natsu asked sitting next to me. "Umm…..you didn't hear that did you?" I asked, blushing. "No, not clearly. Damn wish I had." Natsu said taking a huge bite of his chicken leg. "Well, I'll have to stay here for ONE WHOLE WEEK!" I whined. "Hey! I was in a medical room too you know!" Natsu laughed. "And for how many days?" I smirked. "Two." He said subconsciously and then realized it. "I- I mean, 2 weeks!" He retorted. "Ha-ha very funny." I rolled my eyes. "You'll get better soon, isn't that what you always told me when I was here?" He smiled.

**Flashback…..**

"**Who knows how many days I have to spend here!" Natsu whined. You'll get better soon, don't worry." I smiled.**

I smiled as I recollected that moment. "All right, give me your plate. I'll give them to Mira." Natsu said and proceeded towards the door. He shut it softly. _I'm gonna tell him. I can't keep it inside me any longer. Erza says I must tell him. Let this week get over._

One week later…

"I'm finally okay!" I said climbing down the stairs greeting everyone. "Gray! You're all right!" "You're okay buddy!" all the guild members were overjoyed. Surprisingly I didn't see Natsu anywhere. "Hey guys have you seen Natsu?" I asked. "Nope. The last time we saw him was last night. We've been wondering too." Elfman said. "Don't worry; Erza has gone to get him." Lucy assured me. I smiled.

Meanwhile…..

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was away from the guild. I was at the beach; Team Natsu had come here last time for a mission. I hadn't told anyone. I crept out last night. Erza had followed and kept questioning me.

"Natsu! What is bothering you?" She asked. "Erza, I think I can tell this only to you. I….I think…" "C'mon spit it out!" she said losing her patience. "I think….I have….feelings for…." I stuttered. "For who?" she snapped. "Gray." I managed to say it. Erza looked at me like the world had been turned upside down. "Woah. Gray huh? Not bad Natsu." She smiled. "You're not 'icked' out about this?" I asked surprised. "Why?" She asked. "Umm….I fell for a guy, you know….me being a guy." I said it out loud. "Wait…you don't like him….you love him?" She smiled. "Yeah, kinda." I blushed. "Hey it's all natural. I'm happy for you!" She said pulling me into a hug. "But what do I tell him?" "Talk to him about your feelings. It's the only way." She smiled. "Okay." I smiled.

**Gray's P.O.V**

_I wonder what's taking them so long…..._ I sat in my room all day, waiting for them to come back. I sat on my bed, my face buried in the wet pillow. I had been crying almost the entire day. I was so depressed, that I didn't hear the door open and close again. "Gray?" I froze. "Natsu..." I glared at him. *Gulp* "Yeah?" he stood still. "Where the bloody hell were YOU?!" He raised his voice throwing a pillow at me. "I swear, I wasn't anywhere, just went to the beach, to relax!" he said dodging my pillows. "Relax? With who?" I asked suspiciously. "With Erza." He sighed and dodged fast pillow I hurled at him.

"Anyway forget that." I smiled. There was complete silence between us. After a minute, we both broke the silence. "I wanna tell you something." We both said together. "You first." I immediately said. "Ok….You're probably gonna freak out and runaway when I say this." He sighed. "This has been going on for quite a long time. Gray, I'm in love." He stopped abruptly. "How does this freak me out?" I faked a laugh, but deep down My heart felt like it dropped down into my stomach. "The person I'm in love with will freak you out." He said. "How does this person look like?" he asked. "This person is taller than me, maybe by an inch, but I'll grow taller. Has black hair, and dark amazing blue eyes." He blushed. "Is this person in the Fairy Tail guild?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. "Is she present at the moment?" I asked trying to control the tears coming from my eyes. "When did I say it was a 'she'? This person is standing right in front of me." He smiled. I stared. "You're talking about me?" I gaped. "Of course droopy eyes! Now if you want you can freak out." He sighed. "Natsu." I said and raised his chin. "I've been wanting to say this for a long time too. I love you too." I smiled. "What?" now it was his turn to gape. "Yes I wanted to admit it. I've liked you ever since you became seventeen. That's when you really changed." I smiled and connected my lips to his. The feeling was wonderful; His warm lips with my cool ones. We backed out for air. "I love you droopy eyes." He said hugging me. "I love you too slanty eyes." I smiled.

"Finally!" Erza entered the room. "You didn't see that did you?" Natsu asked, turning red. "Who cares? You two are together. That's fine for me." She smiled, giving us both a hug. "I'm really good at these kinda things." She said laughing. "What do you mean?" We both said in unison. "You both came to me for advice." She smiled. "That's why you went to the beach, and Erza followed you." I said. "I honestly didn't expect she would come." Natsu smiled. "Wait, and that's why I heard her say something, when you were injured, remember in the medical room?" Natsu asked. "Yup. That's it" I smiled. "Well, you can always count on Erza Scarlet in these matters." She said haughtily. "Yeah, we can." Natsu smiled.

**XxX**

It had been 5 years since me and Natsu started dating. He still reminded me of how we confessed. "Remember, the day we confessed?" He said snuggling close to me. "Oh yes I do." I said pecking him on the cheek. My dream had finally come true….


End file.
